


Reader insert:

by No_namedkid



Category: Between (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nightmares, One Night Stands, One Shot, Other, Personal Growth, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_namedkid/pseuds/No_namedkid
Summary: I’ll be doing multiple one-shots, or possibly longer stories for the 100, Between and Resident Evil.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader, Emori/reader, Finn Collins & Reader, John Murphy (The 100)/Reader, Lexa (The 100)/Reader, Raven Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Reader insert:

**Murphy**  
“Watch it!” The boy who just barged into me barked.

Sticking the fingers up at him, I snapped back, “fuck you”.

“Come on Y/N, just ignore him” Finn said placing a hand on my back. 

I turned back to see the rude boy glaring at us. What the hell was his problem? I was glad there was multiple people walking in and out of the surrounding tents, otherwise I might have lunged for him. The way he looked me up and down irritated the hell out of me.

“Who was that?” Asked Finn quietly. I didn’t want that prick to overhear me.

“Murphy, he’s Bellamy’s right-hand man” he answered me in a mocking tone. Apparently he wasn’t a fan either. “Like I said, don’t worry about him Y/N. People like Murphy don’t get along with anyone”.

I zoned out as Wells and Clarke banged on about whatever their next plan was. I wasn’t really interested in listing to them, I’d rather find out what was going on behind me. Bellamy and his _right-hand man_ were acting shady. I’m sure we would all find out what they were up to soon enough. 

**Bellamy**

I sat almost hypnotized watching the flames dance in front of me. It was strangely therapeutic. It looked so beautiful against the night sky, this sight alone was worth coming to earth for. My inner peace got interrupted when I felt a hostile figure approach me.

“Give me your wrist”

“No.”

Bellamy scoffed at me, “it wasn’t a question”.

“But you still got an answer” I said, standing up.

I could see the anger growing behind his brown eyes. Bellamy obviously didn’t want to hear the word ‘no’, but that was all he was getting from me. He couldn’t intimidate me like the rest of the camp, and I had a suspicion he wouldn’t hit me either.

“Bracelet for food. That’s the way it is down here” he said sternly.

“I thought we had no rules down here?” I asked. Trying not to smile at his expression turning more sour. Luckily for me nobody else seemed to pay attention.

Bellamy never answered me, but stepped closer, closing the gap between us. He was much taller than me and was glaring down at me, holding my gaze. He licked his lips before eventually speaking again, “you’ll starve Y/N”.

I turned back to walk away from him, “then I’ll starve”.

Walking away with a smug look on my face, I could practically feel Bellamy’s eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. I’d rather be hated than liked by someone like him. Hopefully his no food until you did what he wanted campaign finished shortly, I only had two ration packets in my pocket when we came down. I could only stand by my beliefs for so long. 

**Finn**

I threw my head back as I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the urge to throw up. The feeling of nausea had taken over my body the moment I got shoved in the pot that was about to plummet to earth. It maybe wouldn’t have been so bad if I wasn’t claustrophobic and trapped in here with another ninety-nine strangers.

“Hey, relax” a soft voice said from next to me.

I opened my eyes to see a kind face staring back at me. He was smiling at me, so I gave him a weak smile back. The brunette was cute, but my fear of dying was clouding over any thoughts of flirting.

He spoke again, “I’m Finn”.

“Y/N.” I introduced myself through a shaky voice.

“Well Y/N, I guess we are in this together” Finn said extending his hand towards me, “I’m petrified”.

At first, I was reluctant to take his hand, but I was glad once I did. I doubted he was scared the same way I was, but it was nice to know he was trying to make me feel better. As we took off his grip around mine tightened. I was thankful Finn was making this a little less scary.


End file.
